


Working Hard and Hardly Working

by goyangiprince



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Boners, Gay Bar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goyangiprince/pseuds/goyangiprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, it’s pretty strange to be wearing a couple shirt to a gay bar with someone who isn’t your boyfriend.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Hard and Hardly Working

“You know, it’s pretty strange to be wearing a couple shirt to a gay bar with someone who isn’t your boyfriend.”

The other man raises an eyebrow at Lu Han’s statement, clearly amused.

“How do you know he isn’t my boyfriend?” he challenges with a playful glint in his eye, leaning in across the bar a little more so Lu Han can hear him over the music. 

Lu Han glances across the bar to make sure his manager isn’t watching, tries to act cool like his heart isn’t beating a million times a minute as he leans in to whisper in his ear.

“Because if he was your boyfriend, there’s no way he would be anywhere but in your lap right now,” he answers. 

He pulls away quickly and grabs a cup to make a drink, any drink that requires him to turn away before the other man sees how red his cheeks must be right now. He pours a few shots for the group at the end of the bar before chancing a glance over to Mr. Plaid Couple Shirt and sweats when he realizes he’s staring right at him, signaling him to come over. 

“I’ll have a shot of vodka,” he says, biting his lip and slowly glancing up and down Lu Han’s body as he pours it for him. 

“And you’re right,” he says with a grin, knocking the shot back quickly. “He’s not my boyfriend, but I think I’d much rather be in your lap tonight.”

He nods towards the other half of his couple shirt, sitting at a table with some friends. “He’s my dance partner, Baekhyun. I’m sure you’ll have a good view of the show at the bar,” he laughs. He stands up and stretches out like a cat, and _fuck_ , Lu Han hadn’t seen that he only was wearing a black crop top under his plaid shirt. Lu Han’s mouth goes dry at the sight, the man’s clearly defined abs leading down towards jeans cut way too low for Lu Han’s sanity, barely hanging onto his hips as the band of his underwear pokes out around the top. 

“I’m Minseok, by the way,” he offers, and Lu Han snaps back to reality, hoping he wasn’t staring excessively. Or drooling.

“Uh.” Lu Han manages to choke out, flailing to point at his own name tag for support. “Lu Han.”

“Enjoy the show, Lu Han,” Minseok smiles, giving him a small wave goodbye like he didn’t just offer to let Lu Han fuck him later. Lu Han stares helplessly as he walks away to drag Baekhyun backstage and away from whoever he was flirting with, trying not to notice how tightly those damn jeans hugged Minseok’s ass.

He shakes his head, puts the vodka bottle he was still holding down, and thanks god for the fact that working behind the bar means none of the customers can see his boner.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in November 2015. Original LJ post [here](http://goyangiprince.livejournal.com/3999.html).
> 
> Inspired by Lu Han saying he worked as a bartender in Korea at some point, and by [Minseok's outfit](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CUamZxvVAAAOa3P.jpg) that he [matched with Baekhyun](https://twitter.com/angel990088/status/668248080207101953?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw).
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! ♡ You can also find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/goyangiprince)!


End file.
